


Perdido

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela o encontrou no topo da torre de astronomia, sua cabeça estava voltada para o céu mas ele não parecia estar olhando para as estrelas.





	Perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Ela o encontrou no topo da torre de astronomia, sua cabeça estava voltada para o céu mas ele não parecia estar olhando para as estrelas. Helga não tinha feito nada para anunciar sua presença mas era provável sabia que era ela apenas pelo som dos seus passos.

“Eu não vou pular, você não precisa se preocupar” Godric disse.

“Eu nunca achei que você fosse”

“Mas você achou que eu fosse fugir como ele fez, eu vi Rowena levando os outros professores para me procurarem na floresta proibida”

“Talvez, mas eu sabia que você retornaria eventualmente se esse fosse o caso”

“Mas não Salazar”

“Eu duvido, eu sinto muito”

“Porque dizer que você sente muito para mim ? Porque você acha que eu sentiria falta de alguém tão obcecado com pureza de sangue que ele estava disposto a me matar ?”

“Por causa de tudo que veio antes disso. Por causa da época em que ele era seu amigo, nosso amigo”

“...”

“Você quer que eu te deixe sozinho aqui ?”

“Não” ele disse e segurou a mão dela.

E os dois ficaram por um longo tempo olhando para o céu juntos pensando em tudo exceto pelas belas estrelas que brilhavam diante de seus olhos.


End file.
